Phillip J. Coulson (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Phillip J. Coulson is an espionage agent working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Biography The Stark Problem After wealthy industrialist Tony Stark was kidnapped in Afghanistan by the terrorist group called the Ten Rings, Coulson and Nick Fury feared that Stark, being just a wealthy civilian and not a trained soldier, could tell his kidnappers everything he knows about the American national security, since Stark was involved in making many weapons for the United States Armed Forces. Coulson immediately offered to go searching for Stark himself, but Fury stopped him, because the agency wasn't authorized for foreign operations in Afghanistan. Instead, he sent him to Stark's business partner Obadiah Stane, to see if Stark is a man who could sell his country to save his own skin. When he arrived at the Stark Industries headquarters, Stane told Coulson that Stark couldn't tell the Ten Rings much about the American defense systems. Back at the agency, Fury again refused Coulson's offer to search for Stark himself. telling him that Stark is on his own. Tony Stark Returns Months later, Tony Stark was found by the Army in the desert. When Coulson met Stark's secretary Pepper Potts, he attempted to set up a meeting with Tony Stark regarding his abduction and subsequent "rescue" in Afghanistan. However, Stark was busy, as he organized a press conference where he announced that he was shutting down the weapon's manufacturing division of his company. Transformers While this happened, a different event occured, involving giant alien robots Phil went to a cafe where he meet with fellow agent, Jasper Sitwell. Coulson tells him that yesterday at 13 hours one of their bases was destroyed the one disguised as a museum, the one where they were studying the cube with alien symbols, it was destroyed by an F22-Raptor which fits the descriptions of those reported Robot-Like aliens creatures that could transform which both Sector 7 and SHIELD are studying too. that same day an battle with giant robots took place in a nearby city. But according to some eyewitnesses it seemed like they were fighting against each other, Director Fury ordered them to not get involved with those Robots as he wants to watch them over. until things start to worsen, Sitwell asks what happened to the cube Coulson reveals that it was destroyed in that same battle according to eyewitness, after they've done talking Coulson decides to order some food. Area 51 After the mysterious Iron Man appeared, S.H.I.E.L.D. suspected that he and Stark was linked, so Coulson was watching Stark Mansion, as Fury cotnacted him to leave his current position for the time being, as he wants him to check on Area 51 for the time being, meanwhile Natasha Romanoff will be put to watch him. Aftermath of the Egypt Battle Later during the Decepticons invasion, Phil Coulson was in SHIELD Base where he tries to contact Clint Barton, who was sent undercover as a NEST soldier. as he's unable to get contact with him, he decides to go to Egypt and find him, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons joins him, in the way they witness Optimus Prime killing Fallen. Coulson meets with Barton, who tells him that an alien with an F22-Raptor alt mode disabled all of the communication devices of the team. Alien Activity Coulson then was in the Area 51 base, where he informed Fury that their MIB agents were sent to cover up another cryptid sighting, he then told Fury about an sighting of the Owlman, Fury wanted to investigate, but Coulson said that the Owlman may had left by now, later he was supervising the tests done on a alien artifact, Coulson asked Fury what it was, Fury told him its the object that fell on Roswell, New, Mexico. he told Coulson the history of the Roswell cover-up and that it was not an alien ship but it seems more like an device for activate something, then Fury showed him the Tesseract and told him about the hidden message the cube had. Watching Over Stark Coulson then was put back to watch over Stark. While sunbathing, Coulson meets with Stark, telling him of an appointment Pepper made for him and Stark, they will speak outside Stark Industries in a couple of days. At Stark Industries, Coulson starts to debrief Stark about his escape, but as they speak Ivan Vanko attacks them in the Mark 1 armor, Coulson is knocked out as he tries to call Natasha for asssitance, Stark activates his Mark 3 armor and fights Vanko, but he's unmasked by Vanko to the public. after Tony learns he's dying of blood poisoning, Nick Fury put Coulson in charge of guarding Stark, making sure he did not leave his house. Later, when Coulson went down to Stark's workshop and found one of the early prototypes of Captain America's shield in Howard Stark's casket, Stark took the shield and used it to balance the Particle Accelerator he was building. The following day, he goes to Stark Industries to speak to Natasha, but then Pepper Potts shows up who have uncovered Obadiah Stane plans, so she alongside the SHIELD agents goes to arrest him, but Obadiah Stane overpwoers them with his new Iron Monger armor, after Stane and Vanko are defeated by Iron Man, Coulson bid his ferewells to Potts and Stark, telling them that Natasha will be in a mission at Russia, while he goes to New Mexico, Coulson reminds Tony that Fury wants to speak to him. Finding Mjølnir On his way to New Mexico, Coulson called Jasper Sitwell to inform him to set up a base there, after some unusual atmospheric anomalies were detected there. Upon arriving in the deserts of New Mexico, Coulson and his team discovered the crater site with the mysterious hammer at the center. Though the locals have discovered the hammer before Coulson's team, no one was able to lift it or move it, not even with the help of their vehicles. Coulson and his men quickly set up a perimeter and a base of operations around the crater. Meeting "Donald Blake" Coulson's next mission was to confiscate all of the research about the mysterious wormhole that Jane Foster and her scientific team had collected. despite Foster's protests, Coulson and his men took all of their equipment. Back on base, Coulson then greets Clint Barton, who arrived to help them with this mission. shortly after. an unknown man infiltrated Coulson's base and managed to single-highhandedly take out a dozen of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with various fighting styles. Coulson observed from a distance but not before asking Clint Barton to prepare to take action if necessary. when the attacker tried and failed to lift the hammer, Coulson's men captured him. Shortly after, Coulson interrogated the stranger about his identity and his training believing him to be a warrior of some type. However, the stranger refused to answer his questions. Coulson left the man alone for a moment Then he meets with Barton, who told him about a girl he saw running to her van and suspect she and this man worked together, so he suggests to let the man go and spy on them for see what they are up to. Coulson would return to speak with the man, but The interrogation was interrupted when Foster's colleague Darcy Lewis arrived and informed Coulson that the stranger is Donald Blake, a member of her scientific staff. An agent confirmed Selving's story by running a background check in the computer database and finding a falsified document. Though Coulson knew that Darcy was lying, he agreed to free "Donald", only to secretly assign agents to follow Darcy and "his friend" as Barton suggested earlier. Attacked by the Destroyer The next morning, the team discovered the coordinates of another potential crater site that appeared to have an exact signature match to the mysterious hammer. When Coulson and a unit of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents went to investigate, they found a gigantic armor of unknown origin. As the armor slowly approached them, Sitwell asked Coulson if the armor was one of Tony Stark's or a Transformer. Coulson doubted it was Stark and if its a Transformer, then they are doing a good job keeping this from him, and tried to speak with the armor, but the iron giant attacked them. Coulson managed to survive the attack from the armor. When the armor attacked Puente Antiguo, Coulson saw "Donald" gaining mysterious supernatural powers. When "Donald" summoned the hammer and defeated the armor, Coulson realized that "Donald" is actually Thor, the Norse God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard. Coulson confronted Thor who offered his services in protecting Earth under the sole condition that Coulson returns all of Foster's research and material back to her. Coulson agreed to Thor's terms, just before he flew upwards with Jane in his arms. Coulson would too witness the moment Thor and his allies return to Asgard. Following the battle at New Mexico, S.H.I.E.L.D. took custody of the Destroyer. Barton asked Coulson what they are going to do with it, Coulson suggested they may reverse engineer it if possible. Chasing the Symbionte After returning from a mission in Brazil, Coulson would meet with Fury in Area 51, where Fury tasks him to capture an symbiotic lifeform that was tracked in New York City. Coulson and his team would eventually arrive to New York City, seeking for it, unaware that the Alien had bonded with the high schooler known as Peter Parker aka Spder-Man, using the tracker that Stark implemented on it, they begin to track it, After Spider-Man fought the Lizard, Peter tells his girlfriend Gwen that the Lizard is Dr. Connors, when Gwen asks how this was possible, Peter states that he was able to perfect the formula, unknown to them, S.H.I.E.L.D. are watching over them, as S.H.I.E.L.D. were able t track the symbionte, but it leads them to Peter and overhears their conversation about the Lizard, one of the Agents report this to Coulson, when Peter mentions Connors, Coulson tells some of his agents to do research on Connors and see what his link on the Lizard is. After Spider-Man defeated the Iron Patriot, Phil Coulson calls out for him, Spider-Man starts to act like a jerk, asking Coulson if he's here to ask him if he's a criminal mastermind or if he's single, hopnig that people would stop asking him ridiculous questions, Coulson calmly simply asks him where he got that new suit, Spider-Man states this not his bussiness and leaves. Coulson starts to fear that Spider-Man new suit was the parasite they were after, eventually Spider-Man starts to became realyl dangerous the citizens of New York, after the parasite begins to unleash his aggressive side, Coulson calls out for Spider-Man, Spider-Man lands nearby him, asking what he wants, Coulson tells him that he's coming with them for interrogation. as he's turning into a menace for everyone. Spider-man declines, but Coulson states he was not asking. as some armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents appear behind Coulson, but Spider-Man is able to take down Coulson and the agents. Spider-Man could get rid of the symbionte eventually and quit being Spider-Man, news on Spider-Man retirement reaches Coulson, as he asks an S.H.I.E.L.D. to find the kid. Peter while sitting in an resturant meets up with Agent Coulson. Coulson tells he's from S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he knows he's Spider-Man they been watching him for a while, Peter is unsure if he likes the idea that theywere watching over him and asks if S.H.I.E.L.D. is some kind of agency, which Coulson confirms, Peter asks if he's under arrest, Coulson states that it depends if he's willing to talk to him or not and peacefully, Peter assures him that theres no more aggression from him, when Coulson asks him about the new costume, Peter assures him that it was the symbionte that made him agressive, Coulson states they been after it for a while now and they wanted to take it away from him for his satefy, Peter states he should've given it to him, becausing it was affecting him, maybe a part of him was in denial and enjoyed using the suit, Coulson asks what happened to it, Peter states he got rid of it, hopefully its dead, Coulson asks why did he quit, Peter states it should be obvious, Coulson tries to convience him otherwise, reminding him that he has an unique gift, he may not know now, but he was given these powers for a reason, he should use it to help people, he can make up for his mistakes and that he will understand one day, Peter states that he's just a kid, not a hero, the world doesnt need a Spider-Man, Coulson states that the world does need one. Battle Against the Sinister Six However this was not the end of the symbionte, has it had bonded with Peter Parker co-worker Eddie Brock, who seeks revenge on Peter for ruining and life and career, so he ends up making an alliance with the super villains that Spider-Man had defeated recently and begins to cause havoc on New York City, in order to bring Spider-Man out of retirement, Coulson and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents would take part of the conflict, Spider-Man would come out of retirement to face the Sinister Six and Coulson would help him in taking down the Rhino, happy to see him back in action, he would later arrest Kraven the Hunter, afte Captain George Stacy shoot him in the leg, as Spider-Man killed Eddie Brock and the Parasite inside Stark Tower, Coulson would enter Stark Tower to aid him, he arrived to hear Peter talk to Sandman, as he confessed that he murdered Peter's uncle by accident and that he only wants to help his daughter, after the Sandman leaves, Coulson gives Parker his condolences, he asks who the Sandman was, Peter reveals that he's Flint Marko, feeling pity for Marko, Coulson decides to help to erase his criminal record and see if S.H.I.E.L.D. can help his family, then he asks where is Captain Stacy, much to Peter horror when he remembers that he was mortally wounded by Venom early on, they both go to check on Stacy, who is in pretty bad shape. Coulson calls for medics, but Stacy would die from his wounds before the medics could arrive, with the parasite they were after now dead, Coulson and his team would leave New York City. The Parker's Following the Battle at New York City, Coulson returns to the Helicarrier and enters Fury office, Fury asks him if he captured the symbiont, Coulson tells him that Spider-Man had to kill it, Coulson then reveals to Fury that Spider-Man is Peter Parker, to the shock of Fury, since he's the son of Richard Parker, he had sent Richard Parker undercover at Oscorp, Richard found something there, but he was unable to inform Fury before his death, he doesnt know how or why the plane Peter Parker parents were on crashed. Coulson then asks if they should put Peter on the Index, Fury refuses because he fears for the safety of the son of his old friend. Deadpool At some point Coulson meets Deadpool. Into the Wolverine Den A year later, Fury would send Coulson to Canada to recruit the mutant only known as Logan, in order to have him be part of the Avengers Initiative, Coulson meets Logan in the bar offering him a place in the team, Logan refuses the offer, as slowly things that to heat up, in order to make sure nothing goes out of control, Coulson simply gives his card to Logan to call him if he changes mind and leaves, but Logan simply tosses the card away. The Hulk In June, after having a talk with General Ross, who's hunting Bruce Banner, Fury called Coulson to track Banner and send Natasha to find him, however this failed, as Ross had already captured him and Banner turned into Hulk later and escaped, after Natasha returned to base, She and Coulson noted how things are getting to hard for S.H.I.E.L.D. to handle with all those superpowered beings popping out. Finding His Idol In the Arctic, Coulson and a fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent come to investigate the uncovering of an object, they asked one of the people that found the object, as to when they can crane it, but he commented they would need an hell of a crane, as Coulson and the Agent looked in age that the object they found, an ship; the Valkyrie, Coulson and the agent went inside the ship to investigate, as Coulson found something familiar in the ice, Captain America shield, he contacted Fury, who commented that it was 3 in the morning, Coulson states that he doesnt care what hour it is as Steve Rogers had waited enough. Relationships Friends and Allies *Nick Fury - Superior *Jasper Sitwell - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Jemma Simmons - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Leo Fitz - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Clint Barton - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Natasha Romanoff -Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ally *Virginia Potts - Ally *Thor Odinson - Ally *Erik Selvig - Ally *Darcy Lewis - Ally *Jane Foster - Ally *Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Logan/Wolverine *Flint Marko/Sandman - Former Enemy *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ally *George Stacy - Ally Enemies *Obadiah Stane *The Destroyer *Alien Symbionte *Eddie Brock/Venom *Curt Connors/The Lizard *Norman Osborn/Iron Patriot *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter Appearances/Actors *Canon (6 stop motions) **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' (First appearance) ***''The Armored Avenger'' - Deady Assinassin ***''The Allspark Situation'' - Deady Assinassin ***''Aftermath'' - Deady Assinassin ***''Thor: Prelude'' - Blerickson ***''The Mighty Avenger'' - Blerickson ***''Thor: Epilogue'' - Blerickson ***''Spider-Man: Epilogue'' - TBA ***''In the Wolverine Den'' - TBA ***''Green Issues'' - TBA **''Iron Man'' - Deady Assinassin **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Deady Assinassin **''Thor'' - Blerickson, Deady Assinassin **''Spider-Man'' - Blerickson **''The Incredible Hulk'' - Blerickson Trivia Gallery ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' P2071440.JPG|Production Still CoulsonHawkeye.jpg CoulsonFitzSimmons.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-31-16-46.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-31-24-61.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-31-34-65.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-46-43-78.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-48-32-48.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-53-13-44.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-54-36-52.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-54-41-92.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-55-49-06.jpg ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-04-19-99.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-04-37-98.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-05-31-50.jpg ''Iron Man Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-09-34-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-13-14-85.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-15-47-63.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-15-49-70.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-15-56-41.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-16-54-00.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-19-59-39.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-20-34-56.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-22-16-13.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-18-17.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-57-68.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-53-48.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-25-25-47.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-26-07-74.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-26-18-69.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-26-11-64.jpg ''Thor'' Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-53-47-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-54-54-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-54-15-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-03-06-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-03-40-07.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-43-19-00.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-47-49-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-48-11-75.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-50-37-29.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-00-38-67.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-37-23-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-56-32-82.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-56-39-90.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-57-00-83.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-04-13-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-04-28-78.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-05-10-37.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-25-28-78.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-34-03-78.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-34-19-86.jpg ''Spider-Man'' ''The Incredible Hulk'' Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Humans Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans Category:Iron Man Humans Category:Thor Humans Category:Spider-Man Humans Category:The Incredible Hulk Humans